What If?
by ThaMercenary
Summary: What if Naruto had been forced out of the Village Hidden in the Leaves? What if he had also been given two gifts by the Sage of Six Paths? In short Naruto will be different in a few significant ways: a new village, a Kekai Genkai, a new team and some other ways. Rinnegan/Kekai Genkai Naruto! Village hidden in the Whirling Tides. ABANDONED. READ INSIDE FOR ALL ADOPTION DETAILS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I decided to write this as I was looking around for a Naruto Rinnegan/Kekai Genkai story and there weren't that many that interested me. So, naturally, I decided to spare others like me by writing my own story (exactly the same way as I wrote my other story, can't remember its name for the life of me, but check it out 'cause I've heard that it's good for an Ichigo time-travel fic. I WASN'T TRYING TO SELF ADVERTISE). But in this Naruto will have a special Rinnegan that will give him a few more unique abilities. Have fun reading! And Favouriting, Following and Reviewing always help always help me to keep writing.**

Naruto was tired of it all, the constant abuse that the villagers gave him, the constant sneers of "demon" that he would her on a minutely basis, and. worst of all, the whole lack of friendliness, no acknowledgment, that the other children gave him. And the times that they did acknowledge him all they did was sneer and hit him until he cried.

So Naruto walked around the outskirts of Konohana, wondering if he died anyone would even notice. Maybe old man Hokage, but probably no one else. Naruto kicked a pebble near him and decided it was time to go back, that the villagers were all probably in bed by now.

As Naruto turned to see a silver haired ninja in his way. He wore his headband a bandana, but besides that he seemed like an average chunin. "Umm, hi," Naruto mumbled awkwardly as he tried to manoeuvre around the ninja. But the chunin just pulled out a wicked looking kunai and Naruto froze as he advanced upon Naruto.

He gently placed the kunai's barbs on Naruto's shoulder and drew a small bit of blood, which caused Naruto to realise he could die here. "I hate you Nine Tails Fox," Mizuki whispered to the demon in hiding. "Tonight you may run from me, but tomorrow I will look in the forest and the village for you," he whispered as he dug the barbs deeper into Naruto's shoulder. "And I will kill you, and if you ever come back here I will kill everyone that you hold dear," he whispered, his breath reeking of cheap sake.

Mizuki then forcibly, and with enormous enjoyment, ripped the kunai out of Naruto's shoulder, drawing large amounts of blood out from the demon. Naruto had been frozen from what the ninja had been saying, but now with the pain of the unique kunai being ripped out he was snapped out of his trance. He did the only thing he could do: he ran.

Naruto ran along the trees, using what limited knowledge of chakra to propel himself along the trees at the speed of a jounin (although he didn't know it). He was terrified at the prospect of Teuchi and his daughter being killed all because of him. He wasn't naïve enough to think that Mizuki could kill the Hokage, but two civilians were child's play for a genin, much less a chunin.

As Naruto ran he felt a drain on his body. He felt like his body couldn't go on, even though he felt no strain of his actual body. But Naruto ignored this, not knowing that he had begun to access the true power of the Uzumaki bloodline: over Kage level amounts of reserve chakra, still with their own over Kage level chakra. What Naruto didn't know was that if this was used up fully then the person's hair would be first bleached white, and then given small, blood red strands of hair randomly in their hair. As Naruto ran east his hair began to change to a white the more reserve chakra he used.

After running for what felt like hours Naruto simply collapsed in the middle of a road near the coast of the Land of Fire. His body didn't have enough chakra nor physical energy for Naruto to use as he had run dry of the first hours ago. Then Naruto found himself falling into his own mind, a place that seemed to be some kind of service tunnel. As Naruto walked along it he came to an area that had a metal door of sorts. Behind the door there were two blood red eyes that seemed to speak volumes of hatred towards Naruto.

Naruto was instantly frozen by the amount of Killer Intent that the creature was giving him. He wasn't even sure if anyone had ever used so much in their lifetime. "The Nine Tailed Fox," Naruto whispered, terrified to think that he _was _the demon.

"So you finally realised haven't you?" The fox sneered. But as the fix sneered Naruto noticed a gathering of blue light, the same colour as chakra. Then the blue light began to gather and formed a strange looking man. For starters his skin was a pale purple, and he had two eyes with ripples of black and the same coloured purple. Also he had a large red eye in his forehead, no big deal.

Upon seeing the Sage of Six Paths Kuruma immediately bowed his head at his father, the only human he had ever truly been frightened of (even if he was his father). "Father," the fox said to the man.

"Kuruma, why am I only seeing your Yang half?" the Sage asked, completely ignoring Naruto for the time being.

"I was... separated," the fox said. The sage replied by concentrating and an orb of white light with a small, dark black centres in it.

"Now be whole Kuruma," the Sage said, hoping that the awakening of Naruto's new power would be enough for his body to accept all of Kuruma at a later age than birth. As soon the orb touched the fox there was a flash of golden light and the doors of the cage opened, revealing a quite calm Nine Tailed Fox.

"Hey old man, why is he free?" Naruto asked as he began to slowly back away from the now free Tailed Beast.

"Well Naruto, everything you have heard about the Nine Tailed Fox has been false, fabricated, or he was forced to do it." Earning a befuddled look from Naruto the Sage continued. "Kuruma has never attacked a village out of his own free will, villages have attacked him. His attack on the Village Hidden in the Leaves was forced by someone using their Sharringan to control him. Finally, people like to speak of how they defeated a might Tailed Beast, regardless of the proof," the Sage explained.

"So he isn't evil?" Naruto asked the Sage.

"No Kuruma isn't, but what you had just seen was Kuruma's Yang side, his evil. But now he has been made a whole, so he will simply be how he always was: caring for people who care for him," the Sage said.

"Brat, I'm sorry for how people have treated you because of me," the fox said, without a large amount of remorse (primarily because most of his memories came from his Yang side and therefore were made to be less remorseful.), "but to make it up to you I will allow you full control over my power."

Naruto's mouth hung open at the prospect of the power of a Tailed Beast. With that kind of power he would literally be able to squash Mizuki. And, as a plus, he would be able to be Hokage! Naruto fist pumped at the prospect of being Hokage.

"But it does come at a price," the Sage of Six Paths told Naruto.

"Which is..?" Naruto asked, making a rolling hand gesture for him to continue.

"Firstly, you must learn to control Kuruma's power," he said. To Naruto this didn't seem like a bad thing, it was actually a plus as it would give him some more drive to master the power of a Tailed Beast. "Secondly, you must rebuild the Village Hidden by the Whirling Tides, your family's home village," Naruto was shocked by this for two reasons: firstly his family had a history, which meant he could learn about his history; secondly he could be Uzukage of his village (if it got big enough)!

"Thirdly, you must master your Rinnegan," the Sage said, making Naruto confused.

"But I don't have a Rinnegan or anything," Naruto said to his ancestor.

"No, but I will give you my power. But your Rinnegan will be a _true _Rinnegan. Mine was not a true Rinnegan, simply a by-product of being the host to the Ten Tails. Mine was simply a base, what everyone who gains a Rinnegan will get," the Sage explained even though Naruto knew almost none of what he was saying (Kuruma sighed and began to remember everything that was being said so he could explain it all to the brat later). "Your Rinnegan will give you the powers of an Eternal Mangekyo Sharringan, but not the predictive powers of the Uchiha, the ability to see the minute details, such as chakra points and seeing beyond your body, of the Hyuga. But however you will lack there almost three hundred and sixty degrees of vision.

"As you see you will awaken the abilities of some of my descendants, just not the levels that they can use them to. You will also have your own powers which I have no idea what they are," the Sage said as his body began to fade into the blue chakra that he had been formed from.

Naruto turned to the fox and said, "So… you like ramen?" This caused the fox to wonder if it could even eat, but that was beside the point. Naruto was on a path to become the next Sage of Six Paths, and his father had told him of how Naruto's own power would surpass his (albeit in a way for the blonde not to know, but for Kuruma to).

"We have much training to do brat," Kuruma said as he began to give Naruto his own chakra so he wouldn't die.

**And that's the end of this. I thought I did that alright, but I don't really know. For this I decided to make Naruto the reincarnation of the Sage of Six Paths (but that's just a secret between you and me for now *wink*). But after this there'll be a time skip to the Chunin Exams, and Naruto will have Karin and an OC for his team for the Village Hidden in the Whirling Tides. Tell me what you think of this by PM or review, I'll try to reply to whatever you think.**

**P.S. I'm already working on the next chapter, so I don't really care what sh*t people say to me about my story (I just care what people who like my story think ;))**


	2. An Apology From JamesPyle

**Hey, so I'm reallllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy sorry to say this but I've given up on this story. I just couldn't see where I wanted it to go or what to do with it so I couldn't keep going with it. But YOU can have it. I've made it up for adoption, all you have to do is PM me (optional) and I'll leave the name of your story on my profile. So I've also made a 5000 word Rinnegan story as a sorry for this.**

**- James**


End file.
